


Grampa's Boy

by skeletonsmoocher



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, CG/L, M/M, i guess?, littlespace, might get more blatantly relationshippy in possible future chapters, nothing sexual and this could be taken as entirely platonic if you wanted, only hinty relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsmoocher/pseuds/skeletonsmoocher
Summary: little morty has a stressful day with a big alien but grampa makes it better! essentially just some cute age regression content for rick and morty.





	Grampa's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing sexy goes on in here don't worry :p I just felt like writing something cute and age-regressy for Rick and Morty, as theres a lot lacking in that regard. Not beta'd but i'm sad and tired so god i cant care. I'll probably add more! Comment or send me an ask on Tunglr if you wanna see any more of this, i'd love to hear ideas for what else to write about these two guys. Come talk to me on tumblr at softboys-inc !

Generally, when Rick would take Morty on adventures, he went with the assumption that Morty would stay big for him. Home was where Morty was small- he couldn’t handle the chaos of space when he was like that. Rick knew him- he’d been taking care of this small Morty for a year or so now, he knew that the young boy was fragile- even more so than when he was big. Which is why Rick never took Morty on adventures with him when he was small. He’d never say Morty was less competent when he was small- his grandson was a smart kid regardless of regression, but he was more timid, more easily frightened, and required significantly more intensive care. If Rick took him on even one of his more ‘tame’ adventures when he was small, he knew Morty wouldn’t be able to handle it. Therefore, he avoided taking his regressed grandson with him when he was going out. (Unless it was somewhere for the two of them, of course.)

When Morty was big, however, Rick took his grandson with him everywhere. They’d just finished traveling to the Sylorth system, so Rick could trade a weapon he’d just recently created with a well paying client. The world they’d traveled to had been warm, with pink twin suns that sat low and heavy in the sky. Rick knew Morty would like the scenery, which was why he’d insisted the boy come with him. He’d taken the ship, rather than portaling there, as the teenager he traveled with preferred looking out at the planets and stars they soared past them. Rick was willing to please. What Rick didn’t take into account was the soft and calming nature of the planet, and during the exchange with the unsavory client Rick noticed Morty’s demeanor changing. His cheeks flushed, his eyes softened, and even his stance loosened from the usually stiff and anxious posture he held himself in. Everything about him looked young and childish, and Rick mentally slapped himself. He should have known this would happen. His client’s rough voice jostled him from his thoughts and he snapped his eyes away from the boy a few feet away from him.  
“I asked if you’ve got the gun, Sanchez. I swear to god, if you’re cheating me out of this-” Rick scowled at the alien.  
“Can you hold on a minute? There’s kind of a situation going on here.”  
“There’ll be more than just a situation if you don’t hand over what I’m paying you for.”  
At this, the alien drew a blade from his overcoat, the foreign metal glinting in the pink sunlight. From beside him, Rick heard Morty whimper. He turned his gaze, just slightly, to look at the boy, and took in his frightened stance and wide eyes as he stared at the alien who was threatening his grandfather. Rick immediately jumped into action, rushing over to the boy and gathering him up in his arms.  
“Hey, hey, Morty, it’s okay, it’s alright. Nobody’s gonna hurt grampa, okay? Don’t cry baby, don’t cry.” He shushed the boy gently, kissing his temple as Morty wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck. The alien client scowled, and shouted towards Rick.  
“Sanchez! What gives? You’d better not try to weasel your way out of this with the little human. Where’s the gun?”  
“Take it, you whiny little bitch.” Rick growled, tossing the briefcase he’d been holding towards the alien, who gathered it up happily, inspecting its contents. Seemingly pleased with what he saw, he snapped the latches closed and tucked the leather container beneath one of his many arms.  
“Thanks, Rick. You won’t regret this.” The alien said, a deceptively saccharine tone slipping from one of his many pairs of lips. Rick simply watched him as he placed the bag of flurbos on the ground and retreated back towards his spaceship. After Rick was positive that the client had left- and wasn’t coming back- he shuffled over towards the bag of flurbos. A quick peek inside the cloth sack confirmed he’d paid in full, and Rick deftly kicked the bag up into one of his waiting hands.  
“Hey Mort, you’re okay, alright? He’s not here anymore, and nobody’s gonna hurt grampa.” Rick whispered to the boy in his arms. Morty whimpered, and Rick shushed him gently, kissing his temple and cheek affectionately. “Let’s go home, okay? It’s okay. Your parents and sister are out so we can have the whole house to ourselves.” Morty nodded, gently, and snuggled his face against Rick’s neck as Rick walked the two of them back to their spaceship.

After placing the flurbos in the trunk of the car, Rick trudged back around to the front, Morty still in his arms, and opened up the passenger door. He gently set Morty down on the seat, and Morty whined.  
“I know buddy, I know, the passenger seat isn’t very comfortable, huh. It won’t be too long until we get home, okay?” Rick murmured, buckling the boy in. Morty looked up at Rick with farm animal eyes.  
“How long, grampa?” He asked, pulling his knuckle up to his mouth, and chewing on it gently. Rick mentally cursed himself for forgetting to bring Morty’s pacifier. He closed the door behind him and stepped quickly over to the other side of the car, maneuvering around empty bottles and beer cans as he sat down on the generally lumpy and uncomfortable driver's seat. Morty still stared at him, chewing on his knuckles.  
“Not too long, baby. Just a few minutes.” Rick murmured, reaching across the seats and ruffling his grandsons hair. Morty smiled at him from around his index finger. Rick pulled his shift into drive and pulled away from the planets gravity, pushing through the atmosphere into the vast darkness of space. Earth wasn’t too far, but he didn’t want to waste any time. Little Morty shouldn’t have to sit on the uncomfortable seats in his car, especially since he’d forgotten Morty’s car seat. A quiet murmur of awe pulled Rick from his thoughts, and he looked over at his grandson. Morty had his face pressed up against the domed window of his ship, his eyes bright as he stared out at the glittering vastness of space. The boy noticed the reflection of his grandfather looking at him, and turned around to face him.  
“Grampa! Look how pretty it is! I can see stars even better here!” He exclaimed, bouncing slightly on the leather seat as he grinned at the older man. Rick’s face softened and he smiled back at Morty.  
“Y-yeah, Mort-Mort. It’s real pretty out there. I’d fly you around a little bit more but we gotta get home, buddy. You had a pretty scary run in out there, so lets get home and relax, okay?” He said with a soft smile, turning his attention back to the cosmos in front of him. Earth was slowly beginning to come into view, a swirling blot of blue and green and white in the middle of his windshield. Morty stared at his grandfather for a few more seconds, before popping his index knuckle back into his mouth and turning his attention back towards the flickering stars in the darkness.

As soon as Rick’s ship touched down in the Smith Family’s driveway, he could feel all his muscles relax. Now he wouldn’t have to worry about Morty getting hurt. The little boy in the passenger's seat smiled, and wiggled his legs in the space between the sticky leather and the cool metal of the ship dashboard. He was obviously excited to be home. Rick smiled, and opened the door on his side, letting old bottles clatter to the cement.  
“Just hold on a sec, Morty. I’ll come get you out.” He said to the boy before shutting the door, and walking around to the other side. Opening the door and unclipping Morty’s seatbelt, he let the boy clamber into his arms and wrap himself around his torso. The boy was gangly, with all the grace that a fourteen year old could have, but despite his clumsy nature and overlapping limbs, Rick was still determined to carry him when he was small. He was strong enough, and hefted Morty securely against himself, with one hand free, and the other securing him under his thighs. Morty buried his face into the crook between Ricks shoulder and neck, and Rick could feel him smile.  
“Alright, lil buddy. Lets go get you into something more comfortable, and we can watch something fun, okay?” Rick murmured to Morty, using his free hand to unlock the garage door and step inside the air conditioned house. Morty giggled and hugged around Ricks neck.  
“I like that, Rick!” He said with a smile. Rick pressed a kiss to his temple, secured one of his hands against Mortys back, and trudged up the stairs holding the boy against him.

Morty couldn’t exactly keep his little things in his own room. The only really private place in the Smith family home was Rick’s bedroom, Therefore, it was a familiar sight for little Morty to be plopped down on Rick’s cot, as the older man rifled through a small dresser for the things he needed to make Morty comfortable. Rick let out a crow of triumph as he emerged with what he’d been searching for- a plain, yellow pacifier, a worn yellow tee-shirt, and a diaper from a pack Rick kept hidden down in the bottom of his drawers. Morty giggled and swung his legs at the sight.  
“Alright Morty, clothes off, okay? You can put this shirt on right away but you’ve gotta let me put this diaper on, buddy. That sound okay?” Rick asked softly. Morty nodded in agreement, and Rick popped the pacifier into his mouth with a hum. A quick moment of some assisted undressing and re-dressing, and Morty sat pantless on the older mans cot. Rick gently instructed Morty to lay back, and with swift practiced movements, diapered the boy and patted his stomach fondly.  
“There we go. I j-just get better and better at this every time I do it.” Rick said with a smile. Morty grinned up at him around the plastic barrier of his pacifier, before raising his arms and grabbing with his hands up at Rick. The older man laughed softly.  
“Alright buddy. Come on, let's go watch something fun.” At that, Rick scooped morty up in his arms, bundling him against him securely. Morty hummed contentedly and Rick peppered a few kisses across the boys flushed cheeks, and slowly closing eyelids. The man glanced around the room one last time, picking up a few stuffed animals strewn across the blankets of his cot, before stepping out with his sleepy grandson in his arms, and gently shut the door behind him.


End file.
